


Testament of Love

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Testament of Youth (2015), The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: Chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau.Ngay tại nơi đây hay kiếp sau, em không biếtNhưng chúng ta rồi sẽ đoàn tụ





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeW/gifts).



> Ngoài Hartwin ra thì tuôi thấy cặp này cũng xứng đáng được duyệt vô list "Golden ships" của mình nên xắn tay áo lên làm thử một fic coi thế nào chứ "tài liệu" về đôi này khô khan quá thể :(
> 
> Khuyến khích nghe khi đọc: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lKzKRiB09FY
> 
> Mời mấy mẻ cùng quắn quéo với tuôi, biết đâu đấy anh em ta lại cùng chung chiến hạm ~

_"Bertie"_

_"Chỉ có duy nhất gia đình mới dám gọi ta như thế" Ngài lườm anh nhưng anh vẫn mỉm cười_

_"Em hi vọng Ngài sẽ không phiền nếu em gọi Ngài như vậy đâu nhỉ?"_

**Hơi thở nhạt nhòa hòa vào gió lộng trải dài khắp cánh đồng hoang tàn**

 

_"Vàoooo" đồng đội của anh thét lên đầy chiến thắng khi anh phá lưới với một cú ngã khá ấn tượng. Nhưng đống bùn đang bám trên má anh cũng chẳng làm anh bận tâm vì khi anh liếc nhìn lên khán đài, dù là giây phút ngắn ngủi thôi, nhưng anh biết vua của anh... rằng Ngài đã mỉm cười._

 

**Bầu trời xám xịt, văng vẳng là tiếng quạ kêu như tiếng rên ai oán khắp chốn đồng không mông quạnh**

 

_"Ta thích bản nhạc này, nó làm ta nhớ đến Anh Quốc của những ngày xa xưa" giọng Ngài vang lên khiến anh giật mình rời tay khỏi những phím đàn. Anh chớp mắt nhìn Ngài khi vị vua từ tốn bước đến và ngồi xuống cạnh anh "Nếu ta không nhầm thì đây cũng chính là bản nhạc mà em đã chơi vào lần đầu chúng ta gặp"_

 

**Nơi hoang vu ấy in đậm dấu chân của một cuộc chiến, những xác chết nằm la liệt trên nền đất, máu nhuộm đỏ lộc non. Đâu đó là tiếng kêu cứu yếu ớt rồi nhanh chóng rơi vào im lặng. Nhưng gần đó vẫn còn vương lại một linh hồn yếu ớt của chàng lính trẻ**

 

_"Ta yêu em, Edward" Ngài khẽ thầm thì vào tai anh với vòng tay quanh eo đầy vững chắc, môi họ gặp nhau trong một nụ hôn đầy ngọt ngào trong bản nhạc du dương khắp căn phòng ấm áp. Anh rời nụ hôn và nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu đang lung linh trong ánh nến mà mỉm cười hạnh phúc "Em cũng yêu Ngài"_

 

**Dưới những tán cây thưa, chàng lính thở nặng nhọc vì vết thương ở sườn đang rỉ máu, thấm qua lớp vải và loang thành từng mảng trên bộ quân phục của anh, nóng hổi.**

 

_Lúc bấy giờ Anh quốc đang ngập tràn sức xuân, những vũ hội màu sắc, những trang phục sặc sỡ và những gương mặt rạng ngời trong hơi thở của mùa xuân._

_Vui là vậy nhưng gương mặt chàng trai trẻ lại thoáng chút buồn, đôi mắt lục dõi theo cặp đôi đang khiêu vũ giữa sảnh lớn trong tiếng nhạc du dương và cả những lời của các bà cô quý tộc khen họ không ngớt, rằng họ là một cặp trời sinh, rằng họ sinh ra là để dành cho nhau,..._

_Vua của anh và Quý bà Elizabeth_

_Edward rời đi trong yên lặng để hòa vào bóng đêm phía sau, bỏ lại sau lưng ánh sáng ấm áp của buổi vũ hội hay cũng như anh đang bỏ lại Ngài - vì như họ nói, rằng anh không thuộc về nơi này, rằng anh sẽ không xứng với Ngài chỉ vì dòng máu hoàng tộc không chạy trong huyết quản của anh._

_Đứng lặng đi trước mặt hồ lặng sóng, anh khóc. Và chỉ có ánh trăng an ủi anh_

_"Edward?" Giọng Ngài vang lên, xua đi cái giá lạnh đang bao quanh_

_Nhưng Edward không quay lại_

_"Edward Brittain?" Anh nhận thấy Ngài đang tiến lại bên anh và anh sẽ để Ngài làm thế, sẽ lại rơi và lòng vị Vua mà anh yêu rồi bỏ quên tất cả. Nếu cứ như vậy, anh sẽ gục ngã mất_

_"Đừng" giọng anh vỡ ra trong gió và Ngài dừng lại "Đừng đến gần thêm nữa, xin Ngài..."_

_Ngài hiểu, anh biết chứ, nhưng chẳng phải Ngài đã nói rằng Ngài chẳng quan tâm tới họ vì anh là cả thế giới của Ngài rồi đó ư? Chẳng phải Ngài đã nói sẽ không bao giờ buông tay và để anh rời đi đấy à? Vậy anh còn sợ điều gì nữa?_

_Thế rồi đến những khoảng lặng... Nếu như là trước đây, anh sẽ ghét nó vì Ngài hiếm khi trả lời anh nhưng với hiện tại thì Edward chỉ muốn nó kéo dài mãi mãi_

_Bước chân Ngài xé tan im lặng đến với anh và Ngài buộc anh đối mặt với Ngài._

_Vua của anh - Người mà anh yêu say đắm vẫn đẹp tựa như ngày đầu ánh mắt anh chạm vào Ngài, vẫn dáng người cao đầy kiêu hãnh, đôi mắt nâu ấm và những cảm xúc khó mà xác định được trên gương mặt phẳng lặng ấy. Và điều đó là đầu gối anh yếu đi... Vì anh biết Ngài sẽ là người đặt dấu chấm cho những kí ức giữa anh với Ngài ngay tại đây_

_"Ta có thể mời em một điệu nhảy chứ?" Ngài khẽ cúi người khi chìa tay ra trước gương mặt đầy bất ngờ của anh và chờ đợi._

_Liệu anh có nên nắm lấy đôi bàn tay quá đỗi thân thuộc ấy? Anh có nên dẹp bỏ tất cả để đến với vòng tay của Ngài?_

_Và rồi Edward đưa tay lên và Ngài nắm lấy tay anh, kéo anh vào với vòng tay của mình, họ nhẹ nhàng di chuyển trong bản nhạc tuyệt đẹp của thiên nhiên. Anh lại khóc khi Ngài ôm ghì lấy anh và đặt một nụ hôn ngọt ngào lên trán_

_"Bertie" Ngài mỉm cười khi gạt đi giọt nước mắt nơi anh_

_"Huh?"_

_"Bertie và hãy luôn gọi ta như thế. Cấm cãi! Đây là lệnh" vị Vua nghiêm mặt khi anh định phản kháng_

_"Vâng... Bertie" môi anh vô thức nở một nụ cười và điều tiếp theo Edward biết, là đôi môi mềm của Ngài đang chiếm lấy anh._

 

**Anh chạm tới chiếc dây xích nhỏ, khó khăn lần theo những móc xích bạc và lấy ra một chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi được chạm khắc tinh xảo**

 

_Họ rời nhau ra thở thỏa mãn dưới lớp chăn bông mềm, anh khẽ dụi vào lòng vua của mình và Ngài khẽ mỉm cười trước sự nũng nịu đó_

_"Em vẫn không tin được là ngài đã ghen với Victor" anh khúc khích cười khi đan tay họ vào nhau và Ngài miết lên tay anh đầy dịu dàng "em chỉ đang cố giúp cậu ấy thôi mà"_

_Ngài nhướn mày nhìn anh và điều đó dễ thương chết đi được_

_Edward nhướn người lên và hôn Ngài, khẽ quậy mái tóc nâu tối màu của vị Vua trước khi Ngài ghim anh xuống và có vẻ cả hai đang chuẩn bị cho hiệp nữa_

_"Chờ đã" Bertie đột ngột dứt ra và Ngài tiến đến chiếc tủ đứng, lục tìm thứ gì đó, lát sau Ngài quay lại với một chiếc hộp da cũ. Ôm lấy anh trong tay, Ngài lấy ra chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi bằng bạc và đưa nó cho anh. Edward vô thức nhận lấy và mân mê từng nét khắc tỉ mỉ trên bề mặt, ngước lên nhìn Ngài đầy khó hiểu_

_"Chiếc đồng hồ này đã từng thuộc về ông nội của ta" Ngài bắt đầu giải thích "ông tặng nó cho mẹ khi cha ta đưa mẹ về nơi này. Thế rồi khi ta 20, mẹ đã đưa nó cho ta và hi vọng rằng ta có thể trao nó cho nửa kia của mình" Bertie nhìn anh đầy trìu mến và anh có thể cảm thấy gương mặt mình đang nóng lên "ta cứ nghĩ sẽ chẳng ai có được nó, cho đến khi ta gặp em, Edward" khẽ miết lên đường môi anh, Ngài thì thầm "liệu em có đồng ý làm nửa còn lại của ta cho đến hết cuộc đời không?"_

_"Ng- Bertie... Ngài đang.... cầu hôn em đó hả?" Giọng anh giờ như một mớ tạp âm giữa hoảng hốt, thích thú và cả nghi ngờ nữa_

_"Chứ em nghĩ ta đang làm gì (=.=')" Ngài gõ lên trán anh "Vậy... câu trả lời của e-"_

_"Có, Bertie" Edward cười toe toét và trèo lên ngưòi Bertie "dĩ nhiên là có rồi"_

_Nụ cười của Ngài rạng rỡ hơn bao giờ hết, vị Vua ngồi dậy ôm ghì lấy anh vào lòng và thì thầm những lời đường mật. Họ hôn nhau như thể thế giới ngoài kia chẳng còn tồn tại._

_"Giờ em đã là người của ta rồi, đừng có đi vòng vòng mà thả thính nữa nghe chưa? Đuổi theo nhặt thính của em mắc mệt mà"_

_"Ơ ai nhờ Ngài chứ, tự đi nhặt rồi còn kêu la này nọ, thấy mà ghét"_

 

**Cơn gió lạnh thổi qua anh mang mùi tanh của máu và khói bụi khiến anh bật ho, mọi thứ trong tầm mắt anh nhòe đi và điều cuối cùng anh thấy là dáng dấp những bộ quân phục Anh Quốc đang cử động với lá cờ phấp phới mập mờ trong làn khói**

 

_"Đừng nói với ta rằng ngươi đến vì chuyện đó đi" Ngài nhìn chằm chằm vào vị tướng ngồi đối diện, tay siết chặt đến mức trắng bệch_

_"Dĩ nhiên là phải rồi thưa Ngài" ông ta thở dài "chiến tranh với Đức đang cận kề và chúng thần đều cần một vị lãnh đạo trong thời gian tối tăm này thưa Ngài"_

_Gương mặt Ngài tối sầm lại vì hung tin đến đột ngột, không khí trong căn phòng bỗng chốc trở nên u ám hơn bao giờ hết và đâu ai hây có một cái bóng nhỏ đứng ở cửa nghe được toàn bộ cuộc nói chuyện_

 

**Đôi mắt Ngài một lần nữa lại lướt trên danh sách tên của những người đã hy sinh cho tổ quốc, Ngài cảm thấy có chút hổ thẹn khi điều Ngài lo sợ đã không xảy ra. Không phải hôm nay**

 

_"Em đã đi đâu cả ngày hôm nay vậy?" Ngài tựa vào cửa sổ nhìn anh - người đang lén lút bước vào phòng và giật bắn mình khi nghe thấy Ngài. Bertie mệt mỏi ngồi xuống chiếc trường kỉ và anh ngồi xuống đối diện với Ngài._

_"Em vừa về nói chuyện với cha" anh cất lời trong bầu không khí nặng nề "về chuyện em sẽ ghi tên đăng kí."_

_"Đừng, hứa với ta -"_

_"Đây là điều mà em được học, là điều mà em đã được huấn luyện để làm, Bertie. Dù gì thì em cũng là một sinh viên trường quân sự". Từ khi cuộc chiến đang chuẩn bị tràn vào Anh Quốc, Ngài đã lo sợ nhiều thứ và điều Ngài sợ nhất cuối cùng cũng xảy ra, rằng anh sẽ vì đất nước mà ra chiến tuyến. Đột nhiên Ngài run lên vì sợ, giấu đi đôi mắt nâu đầy nỗi lo sau đôi bàn tay, anh tiến đến và ôm lấy Ngài như đang cố bảo vệ hai trái tim đồng điệu run lên trước những gì sắp tới._

 

**Mùi thuốc lấp đầy giác quan của anh nhưng anh chẳng tài nào cử động được. Cơ thể nặng như chì, từng cơn đau bắt đầu ập đến sau mọi hơi thở khiến anh muốn thét lên nhưng mọi thứ nơi anh vẫn chỉ là im lặng**

 

_"KHÔNG, NGÀI CHỈ NGHĨ CHO BẢN THÂN THÔI" anh hét lên mất kiên nhẫn_

_"TA Ư? CÒN EM THÌ SAO HẢ THẰNG NHÓC ÍCH KỈ"_

_Thời gian của họ chẳng còn nhiều và thật hài hước làm sao khi họ dành hết cho những cuộc cãi vã, tất cả cũng chỉ vì việc đơn đăng kí của anh đã được thông qua và tất cả những gì họ có chỉ còn lại một ngày_

_"ÍCH KỈ? AI? EM Á? XIN LỖI TÌNH YÊU NHƯNG EM ĐI VÌ TỔ QUỐC. THAY VÌ NGỒI ĐÓ TRÁCH EM SAO NGÀI KHÔNG NHÌN LẠI BẢN THÂN ĐI"_

_"CÒN HÀNG VẠN NGƯỜI TẠI ANH QUỐC, SAO EM CỨ MỘT MỰC ĐÒI ĐI?'_

_"EM CÒN PHẢI NÓI BAO NHIÊU LẦN NỮA HẢ TRỜI?"_

_"ĐÃ VẬY TA MẶC XÁC EM LUÔN ĐẤY, ĐI RỒI ĐỪNG CÓ VỀ ĐÂY NỮA"_  
  
_Ngay khi vừa dứt câu, Ngài chỉ muốn tự vả vào miệng mình nghìn cái vì gương mặt Edward đột nhiên biến sắc, nỗi đau hằn trong đôi đồng tử lộ rõ và đôi mắt lục ngấn lệ_

_"Tốt thôi" anh nói với gương mặt méo mó vì cơn giận và nỗi đau đang giằng xé trong lồng ngực "tốt thôi, Ngài sẽ chẳng phải nhìn em nữa đâu"_

_"Edward, ta-"_

_"Buổi chiều tốt lành, thưa Ngài" giọng anh nhẹ tênh, trống rỗng, đôi chân thất thần bước qua cánh cửa và anh đâu có hay rằng anh đang mang sức sống của người kia đi mất._  
  
_Edward vừa gói xong đồ, Vera mỉm cười với anh_

_"Em có chắc là mình không thiếu thứ gì nữa chứ?"_

_Anh lắc đầu thay cho lời đáp, rướn người qua lấy chiếc khăn tay và chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi rơi xuống. Edward khựng lại trước sự hiện diện của chiếc đồng hồ trước khi cúi người xuông và cẩn thận nhặt nó lên, Vera nhìn em trai mình rồi thở dài, khẽ tiến tới đặt tay lên vai anh, cô nói nhỏ nhẹ_

_"Đừng để sau này em sẽ cảm thấy hối hận, Edward" và rời khỏi phòng._

_Biết là vậy nhưng anh làm được gì? Ngài đã đuổi anh đi rồi mà, sao anh có thể quay lại được nữa..._

_"Edward" tiếng cha anh vọng lên từ dưới nhà, anh đặt chiếc đồng hồ trên bọc đồ rồi bước xuống. Ông dặn anh vài thứ nhưng anh chẳng thể nghe vì tâm chí anh giờ trống không và lồng ngực ngày một nặng trĩu_

_"Ôi chúa ơi" cha anh thốt lên đầy cảm xúc khi bước qua anh để rời khỏi phòng và ông đứng như cắm rễ tại chỗ. Anh cũng chẳng quan tâm, mà thật ra là chẳng còn có thứ gì để anh quan tâm cả.... ngoài người mà anh muốn gặp nhưng giờ chắc Ngài cũng chẳng muốn gặp anh đâu, anh đã tổn thương Ngài rồi mà._

_"Ta hi vọng mình không làm phiền gia đình chứ?" Giọng nói, giọng nói quen thuộc đến mức làm anh nghẹt thở. Anh vô thức tiến tới trước, lách qua cha anh chỉ để nhìn thấy cái dáng người mà anh say đắm, Bertie của anh. Họ im lặng nhìn nhau, phía sau Ngài, Vera bụm miệng cười còn sau anh có một người cha đang há hốc mồm vì ngạc nhiên, thật... kì dị làm sao..._

_"Cha à.. con nghĩ mình cần vài thứ phía sau nhà và con nghĩ con cần cha giúp" cô nhanh chóng lôi xềnh xệch người đàn ông vẫn còn choáng váng và biến mất sau cánh cửa. Đến lúc ấy Ngài tiến đến gói gọn anh trong vòng tay và Ngài lại nghe thấy tiếng thút thít nho nhỏ_

_"Bertie, em-"_

_"Ta xin lỗi, Edward...." Ngài đặt ngón trỏ lên môi anh, nhẹ nhàng nói "Lẽ ra ta phải là người hiểu điều này hơn ai hết, rằng em...ra đi vì mục đích cao cả hơn...em - ta... ta" môi Ngài run lên trong từng lời nói và dưới ánh sáng dịu nhẹ phản chiếu, anh thấy nơi khóe mắt Ngài long lanh những giọt nước mắt trực trào ra_

_"Em yêu Ngài" giọng anh nghẹn lại "em yêu Ngài, Bertie... và em sẵn sàng đánh đổi bất kì thứ gì để em có thể ở bên Ngài, nhưng giờ đất nước đang lâm nguy, em không thể không đi" giọt nước mắt rơi trên tay anh, ấm... và đó cũng là lần đầu tiên anh thấy Ngài khóc._  
  
  
  
**"Em yêu Ngài..."**  
  
  
_Ánh nắng chan hòa trèo qua ô cửa sổ lấp đầy căn phòng, rọi lên hai cơ thể còn quấn chặt lấy nhau trên chiếc giường êm ái. Họ đã dành đêm cuối với nhau chỉ để nói về mọi thứ, mọi thứ trừ chiến tranh..._  
  
_"Nếu Ngài không buông ra, em sợ mình sẽ lỡ chuyến tàu mất" anh nói với đôi mắt còn nhắm nghiền_  
  
_"Một chút nữa thôi" Ngài đáp, hơi thở lướt qua gáy anh_  
  
_"Đó là lần thứ 5 Ngài nói vậy rồi đấy" Edward cười, xoay người ôm lấy vua của mình._  
  
_Ngài mở mắt nhìn anh rồi mỉm cười " Coi nào, ta đã dành hết thời gian cho đất nước của mình rồi, chẳng lẽ đòi hỏi một chút thời gian bên người mình yêu là quá đáng lắm ư?"_  
  
_Anh nhích gần lại và để môi họ chạm nhau, nhẹ nhàng và ân cần. Ngài gần như đã cầu xin cho thời gian này là mãi mãi, cứ như vậy cho đến khi tiếng gõ cửa phá ngang khoảnh khắc của họ._  
  
_"Edward? Xong chưa em? Tàu sắp khởi hành rồi đấy" Giọng Vera vọng vào khiến anh giật mình, bắn ra khỏi giường tìm quần áo. Còn Ngài chỉ ngồi dậy nhìn anh cười_  
  
_"Ta đã nói lúc em cuống lên thì dễ thương lắm chưa nhỉ?"_  
  
_"Tại ai mà em phải thế này chứ" Anh lườm Ngài rồi bò xuống đất tìm chiếc áo khoác. Thế quái nào mà anh lại để Ngài đè anh xuống rồi lột trụi anh ra vậy chứ? Nếu ở nhà của Bertie đã đành... đằng này lại là nhà anh...._  
  
_"Đây" Chiếc áo phất phơ trước gương mặt ngơ ngơ của anh, và giờ thế quái nào mà Ngài lại tìm ra nó trước anh được chứ?_

_Thế rồi anh để Ngài mặc nó cho anh với một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng trên cổ "Edward?"_

_"Hmm?"_  
  
_"Ta yêu em, Edward. Đừng bao giờ quên điều này" vòng tay quanh anh siết chặt lại, đôi mắt nâu nhìn anh với từng cơn sóng cảm xúc vỡ ra. Giọng Ngài nghẹn ngào "Hứa với ta rằng em sẽ trở về, nhé?"_

_"Em-"_

_"Edward, thằng quỷ này, nhanh lên coi" giọng cha anh vọng lên đầy bực bội_

_Chàng trai trẻ nhướn người lên trao cho Ngài một nụ hôn vội trên môi thay cho lời hứa rồi quay người về phía cửa, Bertie cố níu lấy anh nhưng những ngón tay mềm mại cứ thế trượt khỏi tay Ngài, trống rỗng._

_Nhưng dù thế nào đi nữa, Ngài vẫn cố nhớ lấy dáng người nhỏ bé của chàng trai trong bộ quân phục, tay ôm chiếc mũ mà mỉm cười vẫy tay với mình trước khi anh bước lên xe rồi biến mất trên con đường mòn_

 

**"Em yêu Ngài" câu nói ấy lại vọng về nơi hư không trong anh, tựa như ánh sáng trong màn đêm sầu thẳm, dẫn lối anh thoát ra**

 

_"Edward, tỉnh lại đi em" Vera gọi anh trong nước mắt, vén những sợi tóc rối ra khỏi gương mặt của em trai mình. Edward vẫn nằm đó thở nặng nhọc, tay anh vẫn nắm chặt chiếc đồng hồ bạc trong tay, đã gần 4 ngày kể từ khi họ mang anh về từ cuộc chiến đẫm máu dạo nọ._

_"Cô Brittan, bên này, làm ơn" một nữ y tá khác hốt hoảng gọi cô, Vera nhìn em mình rồi nhanh chóng tiến đến chăm sóc những bệnh nhân khác._

_Tối muộn đêm đó, anh tỉnh lại_

_"Bertie..." Edward thì thào điều đầu tiên lóe lên, đôi môi khô lại với vầng trán ướt đẫm mồ hôi._

_"Edward? Ơn chúa" Vera thốt lên đầy nhẹ nhõm, cô nhanh chóng lau đi những giọt mồ hôi trên trán anh_

_"Bertie?..." Anh lặp lại, vẫn trong tình trạng nửa tỉnh nửa mê._

_Và những câu nói cứ lặp đi lặp lại cho đến xế tà ngày hôm sau, khi mọi thứ gần như là vô vọng, vết thương của anh ngày một tệ đi với những mùi hôi khó tả kèm theo những cơn đau như cứa da thịt trong mỗi lần anh thở. Cô đã cố, rất nhiều... nhưng cứ mỗi giây trôi qua, em trai cô lại càng một xa cách_

_"Chị tìm thấy thứ này trong túi áo của em" giọng cô nghèn nghẹn, nén nỗi đau khi đưa tấm ảnh úa màu, loang nơi góc ảnh những màu đỏ thẫm của máu và một bức thư được dán lại gọn gàng với tên người nhận ngay ngắn bên trên: Bertie_

 

 **"Ta yêu em, Edward Brittain"** _  
_

 

_Anh mỉm cười khi thấy tấm ảnh, Vua của anh, tình yêu đời anh. Ngài là mọi thứ anh có, là mọi thứ anh cần_

_"Em sẽ về..."_

 

**Em thay đổi mọi thứ nơi ta, là tình yêu và cũng là niềm khát khao vô bờ mà ta luôn hướng đến. Ta đã thấy vẻ đẹp nơi em, khi mọi thứ mờ nhạt thì em lại tỏa sáng và vươn lên như mầm non đầu mùa.**

 

"Sắp đến giờ rồi, Bertie" Lionel đặt tay lên vai Ngài khi ông thấy ánh mắt nhà vua cứ đăm đăm nhìn về miền chiến tuyến. Cũng như Edward tin Vera, Lionel lại là người mà Ngài tin tưởng để nói cho ông nghe về mối quan hệ của mình. Họ nhìn nhau đầy thấu hiểu rồi ông đưa cho Ngài một bức thư, Bertie nhận ra ngay nét chữ quen thuộc ấy... Edward! **  
**

 

 **Bóng tối bao phủ lấy anh, lạnh!**  
**Sự lo lắng ngày một chiếm lấy Ngài, sợ!**  
**Hai tâm chí hướng về nhau giữa khoảng cách xa muôn trùng, đều cầu nguyện cho tới ngày có được người kia trong vòng tay. Thế nhưng số mệnh lại một lần nữa đùa cợt với họ...**

  
  
Chỉ còn vài phút ngắn ngủi để họ bắt đầu việc thu âm.

"Ngài có muốn xem qua một chút không?" Ông hỏi khi thấy sự chần chừ từ bạn của mình

"Ta... có... có lẽ ta nên..." Ngài lắp bắp trong sự vui mừng rồi nhận lấy chiếc dao rọc giấy từ ông. Ngài rọc bức thư thật cẩn thận, đôi tay khẽ run trong từng cử động lấy bức thư ra. Ngài đã muốn khóc thét lên khi thấy những dòng chữ quen thuộc của anh nhưng rồi mọi thứ như dừng lại. Mọi giác quan, cảm giác của Ngài chết lặng, từng tế bào như đang chết đi khi Ngài đọc hết bức thư của anh.  
**  
**

_**"Em là lí do khiến ta thay đổi"**  
_

 

"Đến giờ rồi" ông lặng lẽ nói, vị Vua chỉ làm theo y như một cỗ máy được lập trình sẵn

 

_**"Tình yêu nơi em khiến thế giới của ta đổi thay"** _

 

Tiếng rè ư ử rên trong bộ máy cùng với những lần chớp nháy những ánh đỏ, một tiếng rít ngắn vang lên và sau đó là một khoảng lặng

"Trong khoảnh khắc tang tóc này, có lẽ là giờ khắc định mệnh nhất trong lịch sử của chúng ta. Ta gửi đến từng nhà của đồng bài ta thông điệp này" giọng Ngài vang lên, âm vang khắp đất trời

 

_"Bertie"_

 

"Lần thứ hai trong cuộc sống của hầu hết chúng ta. Chiến tranh một lần nữa lại cận kề. Và có thể nó sẽ không chỉ bị giới hạn trên chiến trường"

 

_Ngài bước dọc hành lang trong sự tủi nhục vì giọng nói của mình, sau đó một bản nhạc êm ái đưa Ngài đến một căn phòng lạ. Nơi đó Ngài gặp một chàng trai đang ngồi giữa căn phòng, lướt tay trên những phím đàn tạo nên một bản nhạc tuyệt đẹp hòa quyện cùng gió bay tới bầu trời chơi đùa với những vì sao. Đột nhiên mọi ưu phiền trong Ngài đều tan biến, Bertie dựa người vào cánh cửa mà bất giác mỉm cười nhìn chàng trai cho tới khi chàng trai lạ cảm nhận được sự có mặt của Ngài mà quay lại. Đôi mắt xanh đẹp tựa ngọc bích trên gương mặt cân đối cùng đôi môi đỏ khiến Ngài nín bặt, chàng trai lúng túng một hồi trước sự xuất hiện của vị Vua khiến Bertie chỉ muốn bật cười, anh chỉ cao tới vai Ngài và điều đó khiến anh thật nhỏ bé làm sao. Anh lí nhí vài câu rồi vội vã biến mất trong sự ngỡ ngàng của Ngài_

 

Ngài ngừng lại khi những cảm xúc ùa về khiến Ngài nghẹt thở và Lionel ra hiệu cho Ngài

 

_Những lời thầm thì lướt qua tai Ngài, những nụ hôn ngọt ngào thầm kín mà anh trao hay cũng như vòng tay ấm áp của Ngài bao quanh cơ thể bé nhỏ của anh. Mọi thứ bỗng như trải ra trước mắt Ngài, hệt như mới chỉ ngày hôm qua_

 

"Nhưng chúng ta chỉ có thực hành công lý khi ta thấy được công lý..." Bertie tự nhủ với bản thân vì Ngài cần phải tập trung với đống chữ đang nhảy múa trước mắt

 

_"Em sẽ gặp lại Ngài, ngay tại nơi đây hoặc một nơi nào đó sau này"_

 

"Nếu mỗi cá nhân với tất cả mọi người đều giữ niềm tin mãnh liệt" nhưng mọi thứ Ngài nhìn, Ngài thấy anh

 

_"Chúng ta đã dành cho nhau những kỉ niệm đẹp, xứng đáng với những gì còn lại của một thế giới tốt đẹp. Thế nhưng vầng dương ấy lại chẳng thể ló dạng lần nào nữa"_

 

"Khi đó, cùng với sự giúp đỡ của Chúa..." 

 

_"Nhưng Ngài biết rằng em luôn là người của Ngài"_

 

"Chúng ta..."

 

_"Và rằng em yêu Ngài, Bertie"_

 

"Sẽ chiến thắng" 

 

Tiếng rè giờ im bặt, mọi thứ bên ngoài im lặng như tờ... Bertie cùng Lionel bước ra ngoài trong tràng vỗ tay chúc mừng của mọi người, Ngài bắt tay với họ, mỉm cười với họ nhưng sao mọi thứ lướt qua mờ nhạt quá. Và rồi bùng nổ những lời reo hò khi Ngài bước ra ngoài ban công vẫy tay chào con dân của mình. Bertie nhìn vô định vào khoảng không nhốn nháo bên dưới, Ngài vô tình nhìn thấy một bóng dáng quen thuộc của một chàng trai ôm chiếc mũ đang vẫy tay với Ngài từ phía xa nhưng chỉ chớp mắt, hình bóng ấy đã hòa vào hư vô

 

 _**"Chúng ta rồi sẽ gặp lại** _ _**. Ngay tại nơi đây hay kiếp sau, em không biết. Nhưng chúng ta rồi sẽ đoàn tụ"** _

 

 

 

(KM)

 

"Eggsy"

Cậu trai trẻ bất ngờ quay lại khi nghe thấy tên mình. Nơi đó dáng người đàn ông cao đầy kiêu hãnh, lịch lãm trong bộ suit Navy với cây dù đen trong tay, mái tóc nâu sậm màu ánh lên trong nắng cùng với giọng nói trầm khiến cậu điếng người trong chốc lát

"Muốn đi nhờ chứ?" 

__End__

**Author's Note:**

> Nhìn cái fic ngắn tủn vầy mà vật vã mấy tháng zời mới xong Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)  
> 〜(￣▽￣〜) vầy mới biết độ chầy cối của mình cũng khá là bền bỉ (〜￣▽￣)〜  
> Vậy nên anh chị em nào đang hỏi fic Unseemly Accident vs Vấn đề thì để từ từ rồi em trả sau nhoa (ㆆᴗㆆ)  
> Cũng muốn cảm ơn cô ValkyrieVu vì đã đíp với tuôi suốt chặng đường ;; u ;; yêu cô nhất trần đời luôn (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
